Anger turns to moans
by cookie505
Summary: Winry has her doubts that Ed and Al will stay.LEMON EdxWinry.takes place after movie


ok well i got requested this by someone along time ago and i like this couple and so yes yes here it is!and review!

SPOILER WARNING!-this takes place after the movie

disclaimer-FMA nahhh i dont own it it will only be a dream...

**Anger turns to Moans**

_"Hes here i should be happy,right?I shouldnt be thinking of when hes leaving.He says hes home for good.Him and Alphonse came back from the other world and they say that this is where they want to stay.Why is it that i cant believe that?Oh well."_Winry quietly thought to herself as she prepared the beef stew.

Ever since Edward and Alphonse returned with there bodys restorded they decieded to stay at their true home.

"Dinners ready!"winry called out.Ed and Al getting Pinako to messure them to see witch is taller.Al is ofcoarse the taller one.

"Damnit Al stop cheating!You always wear shoes when your messured!"Edward yelled as he started walking towards the dinner table."Ah Ed shutup your small now hush up and deal with it!"Pinako snapped back.

"Who are you calling smaller than sand grain you old shrivled up pruin!!!!!"Edward Shot back.

"No one said that bean!Now eat some stew so you can grow atleast alittle you damn idiot!"Pinako was realy to old for this.

They all dug in to the tasty stew.All but Winry who picked at it.After everyone was stuffed and clearing the table Al couldnt help but notice that winry barely ate anything.

"Hey Winry is something bothering you?You made all this food but you barely touched any of it."Al said while helping her wash the dishes."No no im fine i wasnt that hungrey is all.You dont need to worry about me."

"Well alright if you say so but if anythings bothering you,you know to talk to me or brother."Alphonse said while putting the dry plates and cups away."Of coarse."She said while giving Al a reasuring smile.She honestly didnt have a proplem.Just a little annoying worry is all.

As Winry put on her long silky nightie she thought if she should confront Ed about her thoughts and doubts of him realy staying.

_"He says he will stay but he says alot of things how will i know hes not going to leave me and granny again?ok thats it i have to stop worrying."_She slipped on her slippers and tipptoed down the upstairs hallways to Eds room.

She craked the door to make sure he was still awake.He was.He was just flipping through some old cook book he found trying to figure out some Alchemic equasions to test his mind.Please like he would ever abandon alchemy.

"Ed?Can i talk to you for a sec."Winry said barely above a whisper."Sure Winry you know you dont have to ask that."

"well i didnt want to bother you."Winrys feet patered across the hard wooden floor to Eds bed.She sat at the very edge not looking at Edward.

"Ed do you still have 'un tended buiness' to take care of?"Winry mumbled.

"uhh not that i know off"Ed said scraching his head as he thought.

"well if you did would you leave me and granny again?"Winry sadly said as she played with the seam of her night gown.

"sigh winry..."Ed said while smiling a weak smile."Tell me the truth Ed!Are you going to leave me again?Dont lie please!"She said as spun off the bed now facing Ed."Winry it would depend."Ed said.

"So you would just do the same thing all over again?Leave me and Granny worried sick all the time!"Winry shouted in anger.She was exsasperated that he would leave her again and put her through all the pain she once felt.

"Look Winry what had to be done had to be done!What do you expect us to just lay around feeling sorry for ourselves instead of doing something about our bodies?!"He yelled back as he got up from his bed.

"No but still no letters no phone calls nothing!It hurt me.It hurt Granny too!"Winry yelled as she pulled some of her hair out of anger.

"I mean you claim to have no home and no family waiting for you but you had us all along.You yet never returned when you promised too."Winry whimperd.She feel some wetness dripping from her sky blue eyes.

"Oh Winry dont cry.Look im sorry.We didnt want you to worry and come look for us and get hurt.It was better you didnt always know where we were."He said as he approached a shaking crying Winry.He pulled her into his arms as she cryed on his sholder.They both sat on the bed.

"Winry I never got to tell you something.Something very important last time Al and I were here."

"Whats that?"She said as she looked up and her blue eyes met with his golden ones."You mean alot to me,your very very very special to me Winry."He said as he lowerd his mouth and gave Winry a Kiss on her forehead.She couldnt believe it.Was he confessing that he liked.no.loved her?She wasnt sure.

"Ed i l...l..."She studderd

"You what winry?"He said as he removed his lips from her."I love you."She whisperd."Oh god Winry I love you too i have been loving you for a very long time now."

He then couldnt take it.He was caught up in the moment.He grabbed her hand and moved his other arm around her back and kissed her deeply.She was dizzy her eyes still swollen and her cheeks red from blushing mainly and from crying.She went along with it.

He then licked her bottom lip as a sign that he wanted in.So she parted her lips and had her first tounge kiss.It was amazing.She felt butterflys in her tummy and her head felt light.She couldnt believe that he actually returned feelings for her.

Then he lean forward more and added more roughness to the kiss.Till finally she needed to breath.They parted and took breaths and then looked at eachother."Edward do you?"She whisperd lightly.

"Yes all the way.I want you as mine Winry so no other can have you."He whisperd back her her ear and it turned red witch made Ed smirk.He then Started the same kiss back up again only this time much softer.Then his mouth trailed off to her neck where he sucked hard there leaving red hickys.

Winry then wraped her arms around his neck.She could feel her stomach fluttering and her core throbbing._"Is this what its like to feel love?I hope with all my being it is."_

Edward then let his hands roam up her silk yellow night gown.He played alittle with her belly button then he lifted the nightie up and off her to see her exposed chest."Winry your...your beutiful."He said as he strattled her hips.He then leaned back down and played alittle with her breast.She moaned as he sucked hard and nipped her nipples alittle with his teeth.

She wanted to have alittle fun herself.Ed yanked his white shirt off.She sat up alittle and traced his buffed musscles and then started to leave little butterfly soft kisses along his chest.Her softest touch made his whole body set to fire.They kissed again and for alonger time than before feeling eachothers beings.Ed then felt him getting realy hard down below.

He needed to be burried inside her and he needed her now.He layed her down back the position she was.He then went down to her light blue underwear."Got to get rid of those."He said sexualy.He then slipped them off winrys long pale legs.She felt cold all of asudden as Ed left her upper body.

He then looked down and exsaminded winrys naked form in the moonlight she looked like a godess.Yet winry was examining Edward to.She looked at his long golden blonde hair as it fell down his back and chest.For a small boy he looked more like a man.

Edward then shot his index finger up winrys sex hole.She gasped in shock.It felt like a bolt of lightning shot through every nerve of her body.He then went in and out slowly but surely.Winry moaned and gasped at the same time.He had a magic with alchemy and driving her mad thats all she knew.

"Edward i cant take it anymore!"Winry said as she grabbed his arm.He looked at her and smirked.He pulled his finger out and posisioned himself.Winry opened her legs and exposed her true flower.

"Ok Winry it will hurt but just tell me when to go.Trust me it will feel good after the pain."He mumbled in her ear.He intertwined his fingers with hers as he slowly entered her.

"Im sorry."Then swift as lightning her took her innocence.She gasped out in pain.She felt uncomfertablely full and it felt odd and painfull and the same time.Ed starded deep in her eyes like he was reading her mind or something.

Soon the pain dulled out and she got used to the fullness.Then she nodded and he carried on.In and out at a fast pace.

"oh..oh..uhh...Edward!"She cryed out.

"ohhh...Winry!"They both came and were done.

Edward fell by Winrys side.All you could hear were their heavy breathing.They looked at eachother and smiled.

"Oh Edward that was just the best."She said as she turned completely around to face him.He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in him.

"Your mine now Winry.No one can take you away from me."He said softly in her ear.He then lifted his hand and started to massage Winrys scalp to relax her to sleep.She moved into him breathing sweetly into his chest.Moving her head closer like a cat does when their owner found the ichy spot.

"Oh and if i ever want to leave here.Your coming with me."He whisperd in her ear right before she feel asleep.

review please!


End file.
